


the smallest things

by notyourleo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourleo/pseuds/notyourleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is these moments that Reyna loves and takes to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the smallest things

Reyna likes Piper’s hair. It has become longer since the first time they met. Dark brown and soft, and only a little choppy. Lately, it haven’t had any trinkets or those small little accessories she wore, the multicolored beads and clips. She lets her hair down, which has grown to pass below her shoulders. If Reyna looks closer, there are dark freckles on Piper’s cheeks, her hands were a little smaller than Reyna’s, but rough like hers, and her shoulders were round and smooth.

Reyna can’t help finding her a little more beautiful than usual.

They both sit down on the fields of flowers, away from Camp Jupiter, away from the pressure of work and people. They both enjoy the comfortable silence between them. Reyna brushes Piper’s hair with her fingers. And in a moment she starts to braid them. Small fine braids first, and then one that’s similar to what Reyna is wearing. Piper starts to pick flowers from around her, and starts to put them together. The breeze blows to their direction. Reyna breathes a sigh. A feeling of release. The heavy burden inside her chest lifts. She feels light, in a good way.

Reyna finishes fixing Piper’s hair. Piper is also done with arranging the flowers in her hands. She turns to Reyna, holding a flower crown. There are flowers that Reyna couldn’t name, but the colors compliment each other well. Piper places it on top of Reyna’s head, and then holds her face in her hands. It is these moments, these smallest things, that Reyna loves and takes to heart. Whatever Piper do (like the lightest kiss, the fleeting touch of their fingers, and an embrace that she didn’t know she really needed), it makes Reyna’s heart lighter.

But sometimes she thinks that this relationship is something very blissful and sad. She has resigned to the thought that nothing lasts forever, and that includes this. It hurts her, because even the tiniest of things matter; the luxuries and simplicities of it will be taken away when everything ends.

Piper sees Reyna’s expression slowly falling, so she leans and places a kiss on her forehead, and Reyna closes her eyes. If this is going to end in a another heartbreak, then it is best for her to cherish it for now, and be doleful about it later.

(Except Piper has no intentions of hurting Reyna anymore.)


End file.
